1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cap removers and more particularly pertains to a new cap removing device for a container for easily loosening and removing caps from bottled beverages and jars.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of cap removers is known in the prior art. More specifically, cap removers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 2,761,337; U.S. Pat. No. 4,766,781; U.S. Pat. No. 5,022,288; U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,129; U.S. Pat. No. 5,517,881; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 261,854; U.S. Pat. No. 1,952,660; U.S. Pat. No. 4,433,597; and U.S. Pat. No. 466,250.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new cap removing device for a container. The inventive device includes a flexible member having a wall, a closed end, an open end, a cap-receiving area defined by the wall and being adapted to fit about a cap of a container; and also includes a support member being attached to the flexible member for supporting the flexible member; and further includes a magnetic member being disposed in the support member and being adapted to removably attach to an object such as a refrigerator; and allows the user to hang the cap removing device from a suitable object so that it doesn""t get lost as would be the case of the cap removing device is placed in a drawer; a feature not described nor suggested by any of the prior art.
In these respects, the cap removing device for a container according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of easily loosening and removing caps from bottled beverages and jars.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new cap removing device for a container apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the cap removers mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new cap removing device for a container which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art cap removers, either alone or in any combination thereof.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the cap removing device for a container in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new cap removing device for a container apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the cap removers mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new cap removing device for a container which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art cap removers, either alone or in any combination thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new cap removing device for a container for easily loosening and removing caps from bottled beverages and jars.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new cap removing device for a container that allows the user to conveniently store the cap removing device in a highly accessible location
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new cap removing device for a container that is easy and convenient to use.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.